My Snow Angel
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Au. Naruhina one shot with lemon. Criticism allowed. NO flames.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I felt like giving you guys a one shot to make up for my being not able to not able to update all my stories as much since school had started. Anyway I know I'm sort of annoying asking this of you but please go to my profile and check out any polls and challenges I have for you. I just want you guys to have as much fun with this site as I do and I do think your opinion matters, but please no flames. I except criticism not bad mouthing. If you don't like it don't review. Now on with the story. Warning Lemon.

I do not own Naruto

Naruto looked at the village behind him and smiled. He was leaving his village to go explore the world. There was so much out there he didn't know how he'd been able to stay contained in the village for so long. Don't get him wrong he loved his village, it's just he wanted to see the world. He turned around and with a happy sigh and a smile emerging from on his face he took his first steps into the open world.

Naruto had been hiking for some time on his journey to the mountains that had earned his interest from their stories. Supposing, in legend there was some sort of snow goddess or some woman with skin the color of snow here who looked over the mountain and had protected all in it for hundreds of years. At least that was how the legend went. No one had actually seen the woman, or if they had they couldn't go into great detail about her. Naruto just wanted to trek up the mountain to see if it had a good view of the land around here. It should since many considered it the top of the world. He didn't really think about the stories. True they had peaked his interest but he just thought of them as fun stories. With his goal in mind Naruto gave one last look up towards the top of the mountain and began his climb.

The journey had been a royal pain in the ass, but well worth it in Naruto's eyes and quite the experience. One he would look back with fond memories. Finally Naruto made it to the top of the world. He looked out and saw the most magnificent view. He saw the clouds that were now below him and the land as the sun shone on all of it. The entire world seemed to shine with beauty. Naruto was so focused on the climb that he forgot to take his time so that the change in altitude wouldn't affect him. With the affects now hitting him Naruto started to become light headed and sway back and forth. He started to almost dance over the ground as he attempted to find a place to sit down. He was so woozing that he slipped and fell into the ice and snow and started to slip down the peak. He started to roll down the hill to a canyon; the only thing saved him was a rock that got in between and a fatal fall. Unfortunately that rock only stopped Naruto by allowing him to smash his head into it and therefore knocking Naruto out with a severely bleeding head. As Naruto lost consciousness he heard footsteps and tried to call out only to lose consciousness as a pale hand as white as snow reached out to him.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light and his head adjusted to the dull painful throb in his head. He started to get up only to have his head start pounding making him clutch his head in agony.

"Oh, you shouldn't get up so quickly." Said a sweet voice. Naruto looked up saw something that made him blush. There clad in a white robe was a beautiful woman with pale white skin and blue hair. Naruto continued to look at her with a blush while she looked at him with a confused and worried face. "Are you alright, you didn't catch a cold did you?" She asked. Naruto just shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh no, I'm fine, my head just hurts. Um where am I? And more importantly who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my name is Hinata. I'm the one who watches over every living thing that passes through the mountains. If you're wondering I'm a snow woman; an angel who comes down to earth as a protector." She said smiling.

"Uh, wow, that's cool. I guess you're the one who saved me huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes I was." Hinata said still smiling. After a relatively short time of uncomfortable silence Hinata asked if Naruto was hungry to which Naruto bashfully said yes. After awhile they started to talk and Naruto started to learn a lot about this descended angel. One: that it had been hundreds of years since she descended into this world to act as a guardian. He also learned that she seemed quite lonely by herself here. Naruto didn't miss the looks she sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking. Naruto with his mischievous nature inwardly smirk as he came up with a way to make her tell him what she was thinking when she looked at him with such yearning eyes. Naruto got up suddenly, startling Hinata.

"Well I guess I should leave I've been to much of bother to you anyway. I should leave." Naruto said smirking to himself as Hinata's eyes became wide with horror.

"O-Oh, no I assure you that you're not a bother. It's fine if you want to stay." She said trying to convince him to stay. Her voice almost came to a plea.

"Nah, you just trying to be a nice host, I probably intruded on something important of yours." Naruto said looking down at her.

"B-But you head. You should stay until it's healed." She said, hoping that the excuse would work.

"Don't worry I'm a fast healer." Naruto said. He started to turn away but Hinata held onto his sleeve.

"Please. Please don't leave." She said. Naruto turned around and looked at her. She continued. "I don't want you to go. I-I felt the kindness of your soul. We angels determine a human's beauty by their hearts and souls. You have a soul that would make many an angel drool at how handsome you were. I-I'm one of them." Hinata stated blushing. Naruto was shocked by what she said, but then smiled as he remembered why he had done this whole act. He got done on his knees in front of her and brought his face close to hers.

"Well if you insist." He said seductively before kissing her. Hinata immediately responded to it and allowed his now eager tongue entrance. Their tongue battle continued until Naruto got bold and reached his hand up and groped her generous breasts. Hinata moaned and pulled back while moaning. This allowed Naruto to attack her neck causing her to grab his end and hold it in place as she moaned louder. Naruto then took his hand away from her breast, much to Hinata's disappointment but this was soon changed to excitement as Naruto pulled down her robe from her shoulder and exposed her upper half. Naruto pulled away from her neck and looked into Hinata's eyes for a second before going down to her right breast as he started to suckle her breast making her moan. Naruto brought up his hand to give her other breast some treatment so it didn't feel lonely. Hinata was once again in heave at the acts that Naruto was doing and continued to moan, until she couldn't hold back anymore and screamed out an orgasm. Hinata knew that she had chosen well with her choice for a lover when he was able to make her cum with only breast kneading. Angels were by no means lustful individuals they just knew when they had themselves a catch. In the case of angels Nice guys did not finish last, especially not ones who could make them cum from only breast kneading. Eventually Hinata wanted to go to the next step so she brought Naruto up from her breasts and whispered into his ear one simple command.

"Undress." Naruto immediately took the commanded and started to undress. After he was fully unclothed Hinata just stared at him in awe. His body match with the beauty of his soul making her mouth water. Naruto was starting to become nervous at her continuous staring and started to cover himself up thinking that there was something wrong with him. Hinata saw this and got up dropping her robe off leaving Naruto in a paralyzed state at seeing her naked body. She came up to him and brought their bodies together making Naruto inwardly moan at the feeling of her body. She was cold but she still felt so good against him.

"Don't be afraid." She said before bringing him into a kiss. Naruto lost his nervousness then and took control. He picked her up, holding her by her thighs and carried to what he found out was her room and laid her on the bed as he got above her. He looked at her and kissed her again before looking down at her and then back at her with worried eyes. She understood what the look was for and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, angels don't have hymens. God created them so that humans would find love so when they gave up their virginities it would be like saying that the person was worth it. Unfortunately humans are started to forget that and simply giving it up for the pleasure of sex. With angels we don't have them since we will know who we belong to once we meet them." She said.

"You belong to me?" Naruto asked. She nodded making Naruto smile.

"And I belong to you." He said smiling.

"Well then, make me officially yours." Hinata said before grinding into him. Naruto gave off a moan before kissing her fiercely and starting to push himself in. Hinata moaned as he started to fill her and gasped as he reached the end.

Are you alright, did I hurt you?" Naruto asked worryingly. Hinata shook her head.

"No, I just didn't realize how big you were, nor did I ever think that it could feel this good, please continue." She said. Naruto did just that making they moan at the sensations running through their bodies as their flesh smacked against each other as their ecstasy increased.

"Oh God! I can't believe I've missed out on this!" Hinata moaned as Naruto pounded into her furiously.

"Hinata you feel so good! I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Naruto said as he continued to pound into her.

"Me neither Naruto. Please, please bring me back to heaven with the ecstasy that you are giving me that makes me feel so GOOD!" She screamed.

"Ah, Ah, Hinata I'm CUMMING!" Naruto screamed as he released himself into Hinata's welcoming womb.

"OH GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Hinata screamed as Naruto's essence filled her womb. After coming down from their heavenly high the two looked at each other and gave the other a passion, yet tired kiss.

"You're incredible Hinata."

"You are two Naruto." She yawed and started to drift off to sleep; before she did she had one thing to say. "I love you Naruto." She said as she drifted into peaceful slumber. Naruto looked at her and smiled before kissing her forehead and snuggling up beside her.

"I love you too, my snow angel." Naruto said before he too succumb to sleep.

Well I hope you guys like that story; I've been meaning to write it for a while just never got to it. Anyway as always please review, **don't alert here since it's one shot**; and favorite. Also please check out my profile and all that is in it. My other profile in Fiction Press under The Revolutionary is currently not being used since I need a new story idea and I am very willing to take any ideas you guys have for me. Thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.


	2. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
